tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
TDI's Next Top Model- Cycle 1
This will be the first ever TDI's Next Top Model Camp!!! Sign your username next to the girl you would like to compete as. Remember that you will be uploading photos of the girls for as long as you stay in the competition. For any questions, contact TDI19, who will be "Tyra". The Models Active *Beth- Ezekielguy ''' *Bridgette- '''Turnertang *Courtney- Codaa5 *Eva-Ricky490 Usitgz *Gwen- Tdifan1234 *Heather- Anonymous *Izzy- Sorreltail18 sunshineandravioli *Katie- sunshineandravioli ' *Leshawna-'''thebiggesttdifan ' *Lindsay-''' Anonymous ' Eliminated *11) Sadie- '''Ezekielguy ' Day 1 Chat Tyra: Hello, girls. Lindsay: Hi, Tara! When do we start the first challenge? Tyra: As soon as all the girls arrive. (I am sending out a memo) Lindsay: Okay. Bridgette: I look fabulous Beth: *does geeky dance* I'm gonna win! Izzy: what are we gonna do??? do make up on bear or something Lindsay: What's a model? Bridgette: I 'm fabulous Katie: Where's Sadie? You said Sadie would be here! *cries* Gwen: Hey, guys. Leshawna: What's up y'all, pretty Leshawna in the house! Beth: I feel so new! so me! so... whoa good job, Leshawna! U look sooo koolio! Lindsay: Sooooo... Who loves my outfit? Beth: ooh ooh! I DO!! what do you think of mine? Tyra: I think both of you girls' makeovers were a success!!! Beth: YAY Lindsay: Thank you Tara. Yours looks pretty, Beth. Beth: thank you Lindsay! Bridgette: Do I look fabulous? Lindsay: *gasps* Totally! Beth: I totally LUV ur new look Bridgette! amazing! do I look fabulous? becuz you my friend look F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S! Sadie: DON'T I LOOK FABULOUS??!?! Beth: uhhh....uhhhh....uhhhh....uhhh....ummm....well.... Sadie: thanx,Beth! what do you think of my new look, Tyra? Bridgette: I love it, Beth! Sadie... you look... kind of like... a blueberry... Lindsay: OMG, Sadie! That is so... so... so... AMAZING!!! Katie: I'm so cute now! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gwen: Hey, Katie. You look awesome! Beth: OMG KATIE YOU LOOK AMAZING!!! Sadie: EEEE! I LOVE BLUE BERRIES! SOO YUMMY! Beth: umm OK good. Sadie:OMG I LOOK SOO YUMMY! what do u think, Tyra? Beth: well, I for one think.... Sadie: I ASKED TYRA NOT YOU!!!!*&&%% Tyra: Well, Sadie, your look is interesting. *softer* which ever stylist did her is so fired! Beth: ok then. I got my retainer out! the stylist said next time we might even take off the glasses. Sadie: OMG congradge beth! Beth: (blush) thank you! Sadie: eeee! UUR soooo welcome! tyra: wonderful, beth! Ezekielguy: gtg Leshawna: This is a little confusing. How can Beth and Sadie be played by the same person! What's up Tyra, how do I look? Katie: OMG SADIE'S HERE! Hi Sadie! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lindsay: Katie, you look ADORABLE!!!! Do you think I look lovely? Katie: Omigosh, TOTALLY! It's so totally FETCH! Gwen: So, what do you think? Do I look good? Tyra: Great, Gwen! Katie: OMG, Gwen, it's so YOU! Izzy: I'M A PIRATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *waves sword around* Heather: Who likes my outfit? Lindsay: It's kinda nice...I guess Heather: What was that?!? Lindsay: Nothing. Izzy: OMG HEATHER THAT'S SO COOL YOU'RE RANDOMLY BLOND AND THERE'S A DOGGIE ON YOUR SKIRT!!!!!!!! This one time I had a doggie on my skirt but it was because the neighbor's dog was trying to eat it since I spilled steak sauce on it! IT WAS SO RANDOM!!!!! Heather: Uh-hu... Beth: nice look, Heather! Heather: Thanks, Beth. Lindsay: OMIGOSH! Izzy! Your a pirate! Izzy: I know, right??? This short lady with wings did it and she said it was probably a bad idea to give me a weapon but then I almost stabbed her so she totally freaked out and threw ravioli at me for some reason!!! It was the craziest thing!!!! *eye twitches* Heather: Uh-hu... Lindsay: Isn't day 1 over? Who won? Heather: Me, I bet. Gwen: *gives Heather evil stare* Heather: (Glares at Gwen.) Eva: This place sucks! Beth: not really! we all look fabulous! except for a certain um... blueberry. Gwen: When does someone get kicked off? Tyra: In a little. Gwen:Good. I know exactly who I want to kick off...*glares at Heather* Tyra: OK, girls, it is time. *dramatic music starts* Gwen, Heather, and Eva, please step forward. Sadie: YOU HEARD TYRA STEP FOWARD!!! Heather: (Steps forward.) Is that bad or good? To step forward, I mean. I bet it's good. Gwen: *steps forward and glares at Heather* Heather: (Glares back at Gwen.) Hurry up. Saddie: HURRY!!!! NOW!!! (bites Beth's arm) Beth: Sadie, calm down! UR not Eva you know! Tyra: Heather, I think blond actually suits you well! Gwen, the outfit is really cool and your hair is too! Eva, I like blond on you as well, and your dress is fun and exciting! Girls, please step back. Beth, Katie, Izzy, and Lindsay, please step forward for your critiques. Beth:(steps forward) Sadie: (steps forward) Tyra: Uhhh... Sadie, I did not call you yet. Sadie: I DON'T CARE!!! fine. (steps back) Beth: wow..... Gwen: o.O Beth: all right, let's hurry it up. Katie: Omigosh, omigosh... (steps foward) Izzy: (does a cartwheel foward) Tyra: Sadie, chill out!!! Beth, I am love your transformation. You look wonderful with some facial surgery and longer hair, although, you may want to try new clothes next time, too. If you are here next time. Katie, your outfit and hair looks amazing. It is so you! Izzy, you posed the best out of everyone this week, and the clothes are cool. However, your hair is the same, and I feel kind of threatened by that weapon! Lindsay, you look good with the nice dress! Thank you girls, you may step back. Sadie, now you may come up, along with Ms. CIT and Ms. Fabulous. Tyra: OK, Sadie, all I can say is o.O. For the love of crap, you are blue!!!! Step back, we beg you! Bridgette, I like your dress, but you only dyed your hair brunette. Is it enough? Step back. Courtney, I think red works on you, but I really do NOT like the short hair style on you at all!!! Please, step back also. OK, girls, I will deliberate, and someone is going home soon. Katie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Izzy: Me like pointy things!!! *waves sword around* Tyra: OK girls. I have made my decision. Here's how the elimination will work. If I call your name, that means you are safe. Come up to me, and get your photo. If you do not receive a photo, I am sorry to say that you are not TDI's Next Top Model. Alright, the first photo goes to the best model this week...... Katie. Congratulations, you are still in the running towards TDI's Next Top Model. *hands Katie photo* Katie: Ohmigosh! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tyra: OK, congrats Katie. The next photo is for..... Gwen. Congratulations, you are still in the running towards TDI's Next Top Model. *hands Gwen her photo* The next photo is for..... Lindsay. Congratulations, you are still in the running towards TDI's Next Top Model. *hands Lindsay her photo* The next photo is for..... Eva. Congratulations, you are still in the running towards TDI's Next Top Model. *hands Eva her photo* The next photo is for..... Beth. Congratulations, you are still in the running towards TDI's Next Top Model. *hands Beth her photo* The next photo is for..... Heather. Congratulations, you are still in the running towards TDI's Next Top Model. *hands Heather her photo* The next photo is for..... Bridgette. Congratulations, you are still in the running towards TDI's Next Top Model. *hands Bridgette her photo* OK, 4 girls left. The next photo is for.......... Izzy. Congratulations, you are still in the running towards TDI's Next Top Model. *hands Izzy her photo* Alright, you three had the worst photos. Courtney, Sadie, and Leshawna, you are the bottom 3. Girls, please step forward. Courtney, I really don't like your new hair. Leshawna, I realize I forgot to give you a comment before. I do not know for sure if you have what it takes to win, although your make-over was OK. And then there is Sadie. Sadie, Sadie, Sadie.... WOW! You look like you were in "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" and never came out!!! For heaven's sake, you are blue!!! The next photo is....... Courtney's. Congratulations, you are still in the running towards TDI's Next Top Model. *hands Courtney her photo* Sadie and Leshawna.... one of you is out. The final photo is for.................... Leshawna. Congratulations, you are still in the running towards TDI's Next Top Model. *hands Leshawna her photo* Sadie, I am sorry. You are not TDI's Next Top Model *hugs Sadie* Is there anything you would like to say before you leave? Sadie: I...I..... I HATE YOU ALL U MARSHMALLOW-EATING FREAKS!!! Tyra: There are no marshamllows here!!!! Anyways, you may proceed here, Sadie. Goodbye. The rest of you, congratulations, you are the FINAL 10!!! Gwen: Cool! When's the next challenge? Izzy: Can I keep my pointy-shiny thing? Katie: S-Sadie is gone??? NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MISS YOU ALREADY SADIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sobs* Challenge When all the 11 girls have been chosen, the first challenge will start officially. You can start work on it now. I would greatly appreciate if you could help me get more people to join the camp! The first challenge is makeovers!!! Give your girl a makeover. If you are Izzy, give Izzy a new look! I want to see new hairstyles, new clothes, new makeup, etc. Maybe even new poses!!! You can use anything: Paint, Photobucket, PhotoShop, or just markers, white out, and pencils. JUST REMEMBER YOU WILL HAVE TO SCAN AND UPLOAD YOUR PHOTOS TO THIS PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here is an example makeover (Don't use): Lets say you had Eva. You could give her a long blond style, with a pink dress, and nice lipstick. IDK. Just do your best, and good luck!!! Since we are still getting people to join, this picture will be due in by March 1, 2009. PLEASE DO NOT JUST DO A RECOLOR!!!!!! A recolor of a photo is when you just change the hair color or the clothes color, but leave everything the same. ALSO, PLEASE LEAVE A WHITE BACKGROUND! THANKS! PLEASE SEND ME ALL ENTRIES!!!! Day 2 Chat Tyra: Hey girls. Welcome to the Top 10!!! The challenge will be posted soon, and this week will likely be '''very colorful! Katie: Ohmigosh!!!!!!!!!! Izzy: *walks in with a bear on a leash* WUZZUP??? Heather: Izzy, you have a BEAR?!? Lindsay: O my gosh!! It's so cute!!! Izzy: I KNOW RIGHT??? Lindsay: ADORABLE!!!!! Izzy: AND LOOK!!!!! He does tricks!!!! *pulls a frisbee out of thin air and tosses it into the sky, the bear jumps up and eats the frisbee* TA-DAAA!!!!!!!!!! Gwen: O_o Beth: what do you think? Lindsay: You look pretty!! Don't I look so cute!!?! Heather: You look alright, but not as good as me. Beth: I think both of you look awesome! Heather: Thanks Beth. Lindsay: Yeah, thanks Beth!! Beth: I feel amazing. I got my glasses of my braces and retainer out, I quit girl scouts and I even SHOCKED Justin. I feel like a normal girl! Lindsay: (Gasps.) You QUIT the girl scouts!!! Beth: I wasn't enjoying it anyway. Justin: (Walks in and looks at Beth and whistles at her) Beth: (makes out with Justin) Justin: (runs out the door) WHOOPIE!! Heather: Justin what are you doing here? Beth: he came to visit. were dating you know. Lindsay: Awwww...That's sooo CUTE!!! Heather: Since when? Lindsay: But the cookies are so GOOD!!! I LOVE the thin mints!!! So yummy!! Beth: that's true but I'm pretty and popular now. everyone likes me. I'm cool now. Lindsay: Me too. I'm cool! WORD!! Beth: What I'm trying to say, Lindsay, is that I'm better now. I'm prettier now. I'm the new Beth. Lindsay: Oooooh. The new Beth... Bridgette: You look great Beth, what about me? Beth: you look spectacular, Bridgette! I love ur hair! Courtnye, you... OH MY GOD! COURTNEY!! Heather: You look like a vampire queen. It's amazing! Lindsay: (Gasps.) Beth: who is ur plastic surgeon? Lindsay: (Gasps.) Challenge This week's challenge is the rainbow connection challenge!!! XD! Each girl will be assigned a different color. Your job is to make the photo of your girl wearing that color. I want to see the girls with their color of clothes, hair or hair highlights, makeup. JUST MAKE SURE THAT THE COLOR I HAVE ASSIGNED TO YOU IS THE MAIN COLOR OF THE PALETTE!!! You may use other colors as accent colors ONLY if they work with the look. You will be judged on creativity, if you used the color well, and if the photo looks good all around! PLEASE REMEMBER THAT ALL GIRLS' PHOTOS FROM NOW ON WILL HAVE TO BE WITH THEIR NEW HAIRSTYLES/MAKEOVERS!!! Here are the color assignments: *Courtney- Pink *Leshawna- Red *Katie- Orange *Bridgette- Yellow *Beth- Green *Eva- Blue *Lindsay- Purple *Izzy- Brown *Heather- Black *Gwen- White Elimination Chart *LIME BACKGROUND: Winner (TDI's Next Top Model!) *LIGHT GREEN BACKGROUND: Covergirl of the Week (Won challenge and immunity) *AQUA BACKGROUND: Top 2 (Received second photo, and almost won) *YELLOW BACKGROUND: Immune (Won immunity for last challenge) *LIGHT BLUE BACKGROUND: Safe (Moved on) *LAVENDER BACKGROUND: Bottom 3 (Poor photo, almost eliminated) *ORANGE BACKGROUND: Bottom 2 (Photo almost worthy of elimination) *RED BACKGROUND: Eliminated (Worst photo of the week)